Canciones de la Infancia
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Viñetas basadas en la infancia de diversos personajes. Spoilers de todos los libros y de la serie televisiva. AHORA Loras y Margaery. Juraron a ser reyes, ahora pagan las consecuencias.
1. Arya y Jon

**Claim: **Arya Stark.  
**Notas: **SPOILERS de Danza con Dragones.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Angst/Family  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia  
**Tema: **03. Patines rotos.

* * *

Percibió la pérdida mientras miraba la luna llena, baja en el cielo, oculta como un fantasma entre nubes transparentes. No, se dijo, enterrando las garras en el suelo para darse impulso antes de echar a correr. No, no puede ser. El viento le arañó la cara mientras descendía la colina, con su terreno pedregoso y húmedo por las lluvias ligeras, un rescoldo de la nieve que caía en la lejanía, más allá de su territorio. No. No. No. Se repitió una y otra vez, corriendo sin detenerse, como si de esa forma pudiera escapar del dolor que la atenazaba, destrozándola lentamente por dentro, como un virus maligno de rápido crecimiento. Jon, no.

Y aún así, Nymeria no podía estar equivocada. Desde que Arya había entrado en su piel, miles de misterios se habían revelado ante sus ojos, miles de paisajes, miles de ritos. El sabor de la carne fresca en la boca, las pisadas de cientos de lobos siguiéndola, el olor limpio de un arroyo en las cercanías. Y por supuesto, la vida de sus hermanos. Aún cuando no podía verlos, ni saber dónde o cómo estaban, Nymeria podía sentir la presencia de los otros lobos huargos, hermanos de sangre y nieve en el crepúsculo de la primavera. De esa forma Arya se había enterado de que Bran y Rickon estaban a salvo, lejos pero bien. Nunca temió por Jon porque estaba en el muro, Fantasma a su lado como una gran sombra blanca. Y aún así...

¿Por qué? Se preguntó la chica, dejando que las emociones tanto humanas como animales la sobrecogieran, luchando una encarnizada batalla en sus sueños de warg. ¿Por qué Jon? ¿Por qué él, que le había dado una espada y un último abrazo antes de partir? La humana Arya se revolvió entre las mantas de su habitación en el Templo del Dios de los Mil Rostros, pero no se despertó aunque lágrimas gruesas como goterones comenzaron a acariciar sus mejillas. Fantasma se había ido, lo supo en cuanto entró en la piel de Nymeria esa noche, dispuesta a cazar alguna buena presa, correr hasta el amanecer y ver las tierras de sus padres. La tenue calidez que le indicaba la cercanía de sus hermanos aún estaba presente, pero era más débil, un lazo casi oculto entre las arenas del tiempo, un lazo casi roto de continente a continente. El lazo que la unía a Fantasma ya no estaba ahí, a pesar de que era el más fuerte, el más largo, el más brillante. Su luz había sido engullida por la oscuridad, su calidez, perdida en el infinito.

Jon Snow. Su sonrisa y su manera de decir las cosas juntos, al mismo tiempo, sin excepción. Las bromas que le jugaban a Sansa sobre sus ridículos cuentos, la promesa que había visto en sus ojos de volverse a ver algún día, todo se había ido.

Nymeria aulló a la luz de la luna, casi perdida en el horizonte que amanecía y a su lado, muchos de sus compañeros la imitaron, cantando una canción fúnebre que nadie sabría interpretar. En su voz estaba mezclado el propio dolor de Arya, la pena de alguien que desde hacia mucho tiempo no era nadie ni tenía familia, sólo recuerdos y promesas perdidas. Aulló una y otra vez, la luna como testigo y luego los primeros rayos del sol. Cuando éste los alcanzó, Arya abandonó el cuerpo de su huargo para despertar en la oscuridad de sus aposentos, impulsada por pensamientos amargos.

Se limpió con rabia las lágrimas que aún rodaban por sus mejillas, pero por cada una que limpiaba aparecían dos más y el agujero que sentía en el pecho no parecía disminuir, sino más bien extenderse, hasta el punto en el cual temió llegaría a consumir todo su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en una cáscara vacía llena de Nieve, Nieve, Nieve.

Se vistió mecánicamente antes de hacer su camino hacia el exterior del templo, al cual observó absorta durante algunos segundos, aunque ya no había ninguna curiosidad en sus ojos, que parecían muertos. Había marcado el lugar exacto en el cual había guardado a Aguja por si la necesitaba, por si algún día quería recordar su tacto y el de la persona que se la había dado. Por si algún día tenía que regresar. Se dirigió hasta allí consciente de que el Hombre Bondadoso la observaba desde lejos, sin duda feliz de lo que iba a hacer.

Comenzó a cavar con rabia y velocidad, arrancando pedazos de tierra con uñas sangrantes y doloridas, las lágrimas resbalaban de su nariz mientras estaba inclinada sobre el refugio improvisado de su mejor arma para luego caer en el vacío, en la nada, donde para siempre debían quedarse. Encontró lo que estaba buscando tras varias horas de esfuerzo, sin que el hambre que sentía, ignorante de la situación, estorbara en su tarea. Aguja estaba cubierta de polvo y tierra, pero cuando pasó su mano para limpiarla, el filo que aún conservaba le hizo un corte en la mano, sangre sobre su piel pálida que casi le provoca arcadas ante el recuerdo, quizás la imaginación que tenía sobre la muerte de Jon Snow.

Arya observó momentáneamente la espada, pequeña y grácil, perfecta para alguien como ella. Las lágrimas se secaron en su rostro con ayuda del sol matinal, sus ojos grises, aún muertos buscaron la lejanía por última vez. Luego, la niña se dirigió con paso resuelto hasta el primer canal de agua que encontró, uno que desembocaba en el gran mar de sal. Arrojó a Aguja con todas sus fuerzas contra el agua y la observó perderse entre la corriente, perdida en un último pensamiento: debía terminar con la infancia que se había alargado más de lo necesario, debía terminar con la infancia a la que se había aferrado. Debía y desde ese momento, ya no ser Arya Stark.


	2. Stannis y Shireen

**Claim: **Stannis Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia  
**Tema: **08. Algodón de Azúcar.

* * *

Stannis apretó los dientes, tragándose las palabras furiosas que pugnaban por salir de su boca, palabras que sin duda lo harían enfrentarse a Selyse tan temprano en la mañana. No le gustaba discutir con su mujer, porque nunca llegaban a ningún acuerdo, porque Selyse nunca olvidaba y aunque agradecía sus silencios, más que sus palabras, éstos eran compensados con miradas hoscas y recriminaciones disfrazadas. Así pues, la escuchó con atención mientras desayunaba, bastante seguro de que el desayuno de aquél día, que contenía todos sus manjares favoritos, había sido pedido expresamente por ella para engatusarlo. Comenzó a rechinar los dientes ante el pensamiento, pero aún así permaneció silencioso, escuchando.

—Quiere tenerlo, mi señor. Estoy segura de que no hará ningún daño —Selyse le lanzó una mirada a su marido por encima de la mesa, ignorando el sonido de sus lentes al rechinar. Tenía que convencerlo, después de todo, lo había prometido.

—Es muy joven para saber cuidarlo. No podemos desperdiciar a los empleados en un mugroso gato —el jamón le parecía agrio en la boca, pero no estaba seguro de si su mal humor tan temprano era la causa o las reservas del castillo comenzaban a agotarse.

—Shireen podrá, mi señor. Si es necesario yo le ayudaré —Selyse sabía de la aversión de su esposo hacia los gatos, sabía su opinión sobre ellos y que, en cierta medida, tenía razón. A ella tampoco le gustaban y sobretodo detestaba el sonido de sus maullidos a la medianoche, el canto desafinado para buscar pareja. Pero Shireen lo quería, lo quería de verdad, de otro modo seguiría molestando y Selyse no tenía tiempo que perder, no cuando estaba a punto de ser iniciada en los misterios del Señor de la Luz. No y menos por un gato.

—Ya veremos —dijo Stannis, levantándose y dejando el desayuno a medias. Prefería subir temprano a su despacho que seguir oyendo las quejas de Selyse y aunque su respuesta parecía dudosa, la decisión en realidad ya estaba tomada. No—. Un gato es demasiada responsabilidad —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras andaba por los pasillos, absorto en sus pensamientos, sabiendo que su respuesta haría llorar a su hija pequeña.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su despacho cuando pasos ligeros y rápidos se acercaron a él, seguidos por el leve y frágil maullido de un gato. Oh, Selyse y sus juegos sucios, la había enviado para que sintiera pena por ella y le dejara quedarse al animal, la había enviado porque sabía que en el fondo era débil ante su hija, de cabello negro y ojos azules, frágil pero llena de vida a pesar de la enfermedad que le había carcomido el rostro.

—¡Papá! —y para con ella, además, casi no tenía máscaras. Se dio la vuelta para encararla y la encontró vestida en sedas azules, un poco sucias pues seguro había perseguido al animal para traérselo, pero sonriente, sonriente y abrazada al gatito de pelaje blanco y puro como el invierno, que le lanzó un maullido, como retándolo a echarlo—. ¿Puedo quedarmelo? Mamá ha dicho que te preguntara.

El gatito se soltó de su agarre y correteó por el suelo, causando que su hija se riera. Mientras aguardaba su respuesta, también se puso a jugar con él, los ojos llenos de ternura, su risa llenando el castillo, casi siempre solitario y silencioso.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Stannis, sintiendo cómo su resolución se desvanecía, como los primeros rayos del sol matinal.

Shireen lo levantó en brazos antes de responder, acercándoselo a su padre, quien no logró disimular una mueca de disgusto.

—Azúcar —respondió con una sonrisa, a la que Stannis correspondió inmediatamente.

—Está bien, puedes quedártelo.

Odiaba a los gatos, pero Selyse había jugado bien sus cartas, Selyse sabía que la sonrisa de Shireen lo desarmaba, que a ella no le podía negar nada.


	3. Stannis y Shireen II

**Claim: **Stannis Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia  
**Tema: **13. La enfermera y el doctor.

* * *

Sus pisadas resonaron con fuerza en el piso de piedra, opacando incluso el sonido del mar chocando contra las rocas y el crepitar de las antorchas. Stannis sintió, durante un segundo, la cruel satisfacción de sentirse dueño del lugar, de saber que, mientras se acercaba, la gente recomponía sus semblantes, los murmullos cesaban, las mentiras desaparecían. Rocadragón era un lugar tranquilo, pero a él le gustaba pensar y no sin razón, que se debía a él y al régimen que había instaurado nada más ocupó su puesto como dueño y señor de la isla. Qué lastima que, como oyó cuchichear a una de las damas de compañía de su esposa, todo ese poderío no le sirviera de nada cuando se trataba de cosas importantes. De Shireen.

El sentimiento de satisfacción murió inmediatamente, sumiendo la noche en oscuridad. En el cielo, la luna también se había ocultado, como si reflejara sus sentimientos, fríos, desolados, impotentes. Shireen llevaba enferma varios días y ni los mejores maestres, ni siquiera Cressen que lo había servido desde que tenía memoria, parecían poder curarla. Psoriagris, les había anunciado con voz cansada y sudor corriéndole por la frente. Psoriagris, la pesadilla de los pobres y los sucios. ¿Dónde la había pillado su hija, su única heredera, la que algún día sería su orgullo y su vida? Stannis culpó a los gatos primeros, mugrosos animales que su pequeña, de tan sólo tres años de edad, adoraba. Sin embargo, resultó ser un odio infundado, Cressen le había asegurado que no era así y los posibles culpables habían desaparecido, arrebatándole también a alguien a quien castigar.

Entonces, ¿quién? No había logrado encontrarlo, aunque, cuando apareció en el pequeño corredor que se detenía frente a la puerta de su hija, escrutó a los presentes con la mirada, tratando de buscar señales de infección, de culpabilidad en los ojos llenos de miedo y furia de sus empleados, pero sin encontrarlos nunca, sin encontrarlos. ¿Y de qué iba a servir? Se preguntó, mientras se abría paso entre ellos, acallando susurros y desviando miradas. Aún si lo encontraba, ¿podía eso revertir la enfermedad de su hija? La respuesta, simple y sencilla como se la habría dado Davos de estar presente y aunque doliera, era negativa. No. Shireen no puede salvarse a menos que los dioses obren un milagro. Y los dioses son crueles, ¿no es así?

—¿Quién está dentro? —inquirió el hombre, al detenerse frente a la puerta de madera, cuya aldaba, meramente decorativa, mostraba un dragón levantando las alas.

—Lady Selyse, mi señor —se apresuró a responder una de sus damas de compañía, quien sin duda estaba agradecida de no tener que acompañar a la señora dentro de la habitación de la niña enferma. Más valía no pillar la infección. Stannis rechinó los dientes, enfadado al leer tan fácilmente los pensamientos de la mujer, claros como el agua. Esto los asustó y le dio un toque brusco a su comportamiento cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio, para encontrar a las dos figuras escondidas en un rincón, apenas iluminadas por una antorcha solitaria, que las teñía a ambas del color de la sangre.

—Mi señor —Selyse hizo una reverencia ante su esposo y éste cerró la puerta tras de él, aunque estaba seguro de que nadie quería acercarse, por muy cotilla que fuera, por miedo a la enfermedad.

—¿Cómo está? —aunque sabía que también debía de cuidarse, porque tenía un deber para sus sirvientes y su pequeña población, Stannis no pudo evitar aproximarse a la pequeña, llena de fiebre y enfermedad. El verla así le destrozaba, aunque en sus facciones no se mostrara el menor indicio de ello. Era su única hija, su única heredera. Aunque él había soñado con un varón, aunque por meses Selyse y él sostuvieron una relación turbulenta debido a su fallo, él había aprendido a amarla, esa pequeña pero sagaz hija que corría por los pasillos de Rocadragón ensuciándose las rodillas y la cara.

Selyse negó con la cabeza y sus facciones se crisparon, pero no rompió en lágrimas por dignidad, pues no quería darlo todo por perdido, aunque Stannis, poco a poco, lo estaba haciendo.

—Está bien, déjanos solos —su esperanza se esfumaba como niebla, como la promesa de la primavera, que parecía tan lejana, tan imposible. Por ese motivo no quería que nadie lo observara, que nadie tuviera cuenta de sus emociones en los que podían ser los últimos minutos de su hija, sus últimos segundos en una vida efímera. Selyse no trató de objetar, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando detrás el sonido de sus zapatillas al golpear el suelo como campanillas.

Una vez se marchó, Stannis se sentó al pie de la cama de su pequeña, de cabello negro y ojos azules, signos inequívocos de su estirpe Baratheon. Ardía en fiebre, podía sentirlo porque de ella emanaba calor, similar al de una chimenea o al de un lecho cálido antes de dormir. La tocó. Su mano se deslizó por su frente, apartando algunos mechones de cabello no muy largos de su camino, como si éso pudiese ayudar a aliviar su fiebre.

Al sentir su tacto, frío y refrescante, Shireen abrió los ojos, que sentía pesados y adormilados y que no podían enfocar claramente las cosas. Su padre no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, aunque lo veía en las comidas y cenas, o cuando pasaba por los pasillos, rodeado de hombres que le hacían peticiones, pero ella sentía, justo como esa vez y como siempre que sus miradas se cruzaban, que él la quería. No del mismo modo que lo hacían los padres de los otros niños del castillo, de ese tipo de padres que alzaban a sus amigos en brazos y jugaban con ellos, pero sí la quería. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, ante el hecho de su sólida presencia. Algo no andaba bien con ella, pero no podía precisar qué. Sólo sabía que su padre se veía angustiado, temible, perdido y solo. Y cuando ella se sentía así, su nana tenía un remedio especial para curarlo, eso y muchas más cosas feas, que a veces la acechaban en las noches, como fantasmas de dragones y Targaryen que decían aún rondaban por el castillo.

—Papá —gimoteó y éste le dedicó una mirada penetrante y larga para indicarle que la escuchaba—. Papá, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí —respondió automáticamente Stannis, acariciando su frente, pues era ella la que no estaba bien, era ella a la que tenían que cuidar, aunque no lo supiera.

—¿De verdad? Porque conozco un remedio que me da mi nana cuando no estoy bien, ¿quieres saber qué es? —la luz de la antorcha arrancaba destellos a la piel muerta en sus mejillas, gris como una maldición o una pesadilla. La niña continuó sin esperar su respuesta, todavía no aprendía las reglas del mundo en el cual se movería, el respeto, la espera, las limitaciones de ser mujer—. Un cuento —sonrió—, siempre me hacen sentir mejor.

Su padre permaneció en silencio mientras ella desgranaba una historia que le habían contado sobre un valiente caballero y una doncella. Su padre no se sentía bien y tenía que acudir a un Maestre, que era una especie de persona mágica que todo lo podía curar, pero mientras el Maestre se ocupaba de su papá (lo cual tardaría, porque parecía estar todo el día con ella, dándole pociones asquerosas para que se sintiera mejor) ella tomaría su lugar. Ella sería su maestre y le cuidaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Por siempre.


	4. Jon y Catelyn

**Claim: **Jon Snow, Catelyn Stark, Eddard Stark.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia  
**Tema: **06. Autos Chocadores.

* * *

Jon se despertó, como cualquier otro día, cuando una corriente de aire particularmente fría entró por su ventana, tratando de arrancarle las mantas. El invierno aún parecía lejano según los maestres que le enseñaban, reunido junto con sus hermanos, en la torre principal, pero para él, ese viento frío, junto con los que solían despertarlo todos los días eran prueba inequívoca de su incompetencia. Al levantarse, un poco enojado ante tan brusco despertar, apreció durante algunos segundos la luz mortecina del sol colándose por entre nubes lejanas, tiñendo todo de un color pálido similar al del hielo. Estaba emocionado. Nubes lejanas y cielo claro auguraban un día de espadas y luchas ficticias a muerte. Un día con su padre y todos los demás.

Jon se apresuró a vestirse y calzarse, aguzando el oído por si llegaba a escucharse el sonido de las espadas y el clamor de la batalla. Pero Invernalia estaba en silencio, todavía medio dormida, como un animal feroz y enorme en su sueño invernal. Le gustaba eso, se dijo, mientras recorría pasillos helados y vacíos hasta el comedor principal, donde sin duda encontraría a su padre tomando el desayuno. Y a su madre también, claro. Aunque ella no era mucho de acercarse.

—Hola —saludó con inocencia propia de su edad el pequeño Jon Snow, cuyo apellido aún no llegaba a asimilar, abriéndose paso hacia la mesa principal, desde donde comenzó a comer apenas pocos días atrás, tras su sexto día del nombre.

Su padre levantó la cabeza de sus huevos cocidos para mirarlo y cuando se acercó, mientras sonreía con dulzura infinita, le despeinó el cabello negro y rizado de los Stark.

—Hola, Jon —respondió Ned Stark, dando unos golpecitos amistosos a la silla a su lado, indicándole que se sentara para desayunar. El resto de sus hermanos no estaba presente, ni la pelirroja Sansa ni el querido Robb, que no tenían corrientes de aire para despertarlos, sino más bien sirvientas de rostro bondadoso a su servicio. En su lugar, la estoica figura de Catelyn Stark se alzaba justo al lado de su padre, cosa extraña, pues Lady Catelyn, señora de Invernalia y también su señora madre, siempre parecía tener cosas qué hacer cuando él aparecía, cosa de la cual no podía culparla, con una barriga tan grande de la cual cuidar—. ¿Listo para el día de hoy?

Jon asintió con ganas, aunque sin atreverse a decir una palabra. Habían puesto frente a él un sinfín de manjares y postres que lo habían dejado anonadado, cosas mucho más importantes por el momento que seguir charlando. Aunque en su interior, bien sabía, estaba más que listo para las lecciones con la espada. Sobretodo después de meses y meses de estudiar historia y otras cosas aburridas con el maestre. Se apresuró a comer ante dicho pensamiento, devorando con el entusiasmo propio de un niño el desayuno que le proporcionaban, sin embargo, aún tuvo que esperar a que Robb terminara y éste apareció, para su pesar, media hora después de que él terminara.

—Bueno, vamos a ello —anunció Ned Stark, cuando el sol ya estaba a tres cuartos de su trayectoria, con dos chiquillos muy entusiasmados a sus espaldas.

—Ten cuidado, Robb —apremió Lady Catelyn, con una mirada sombría que delataba que todavía no quería separarse de su hijo, no de esa manera, no por el precio del hierro. Era un horrible augurio tener que verlo con una espada en mano tan joven, un auguria que toda madre luchaba por evitar, aunque en vano.

—Sí, madre, ¡hasta luego! —Robb se deshizo de su agarre, cariñoso y firme, pero a su vista opresor, antes de echar a correr hacia su padre, que elegía las mejores espadas (de madera) para empezar a practicar.

—¡Hasta luego, mamá! —la voz de Jon se hizo un eco en las paredes y muros de Invernalia y la respuesta, ese silencio crudo por parte de Catelyn Stark, fue tan fría que el mundo pareció congelarse.

—No te atrevas a llamarme nunca madre, bastardo —exclamó con frialdad la mujer, similar al viento helado que lo había despertado desde hacía tanto tiempo, en su cuarto alejado de la familia principal, solo y frío. Jon se quedó de piedra. Catelyn Stark nunca se había mostrado particularmente amorosa con él, a pesar de que a sus hermanos les prodigaba todo tipo de caricias y afecto. Nunca había llegado a entender el porqué, no hasta ese momento.

Bastardo. Qué gran abismo había abierto en el mundo dicha palabra. Robb perdió todas las ganas de jugar y se quedó observando, como si de un espectáculo se tratase, estupefacto ante el uso de dicha palabra, ante el significado que tenía. Miken, en su forja, dejó de golpear. Los demás sirvientes se detuvieron. Ned Stark gritó.

—¡Catelyn! —su voz estaba llena de pánico, de furia, de censura. Sin embargo, la mujer no se amilanó ante la mirada de su esposo, ni ante los ojos, tristes pero comprensivos de Jon, ojos de niño, lobo solitario—. ¡Catelyn, cómo te atreves...!

Los gritos resonaban como espadas, chocando entre sí. Sansa asomó su cabeza por entre las puertas que daban al patio, una chiquilla de tres años enfundada en un vestido de seda color rosa, cuya mueca de espanto hablaba por sí misma de la quietud y armonía interrumpidas en el castillo. Sin embargo, su aparición también fue suficiente como para dar cierta realidad a la situación y aunque Ned Stark seguía enojado, tuvo la sensatez de llevar a Catelyn Stark a otro lugar antes de seguir hablando.

—No se preocupen, niños, sigan con su entrenamiento, Miken, por favor.

El hombre se apresuró a llamar su atención, aunque él lucía tan estupefacto como todos. Les enseñó cómo usar una armadura, las partes que la componían, incluso les dejó forjar un poco y escuchar el sonido del martillo, pero eso no evitó que los gritos de Catelyn Stark resonaran por el lugar, rota su magia con tres simples palabras. Jon podía escucharlo y entenderlo todo, darle sentido a las piezas del rompecabezas que durante tantos años no habían terminado de encajar. Lady Catelyn no era su madre. Y ésa, por supuesto, tampoco era su familia.


	5. Jon y Arya II

**Claim: **Jon Snow, Arya Stark.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia  
**Tema: **10. Bicicleta sin manos.

* * *

Jon se acercó con cautela, como si se tratara de una bestia salvaje a la que estuviera a punto de cazar. Quizá lo era, no lo sabía y no estaba muy seguro de querer averiguarlo. Muchos años se habían sucedido desde su encuentro con Lady Catelyn, no como madre sino como alguna especie de enemigo, cuatro años para ser exacto. Cuatro años en los que ella le demostró, no sólo con la llegada de nuevos hijos con los cuales usurpar su lugar, sino también con miradas y comentarios, que no era bien recibido en el seno de la familia. Su familia. Desde entonces y aunque Robb insistía en que a él no le importaba, que era su hermano y lo quería como tal (el sentimiento era mutuo), no había querido acercarse demasiado a las cosas de los Stark, ni siquiera a las de su padre, que tan gentilmente quería hacerlo sentir recibido, valioso y amado. Bueno, él no se había acercado a los Stark, pero ellos a él sí.

Contempló con cierta estupefacción el rostro que lo miraba, con cierto aire desafiante y divertido, desde el otro lado del patio. Arya Stark se escondía detrás de un gran barril lleno de agua para los animales, pero no parecía asustada, sino tan cautelosa como él. Y entendía muy bien la razón: a ella no la dejaban jugar fuera, con la basura, como se denominaba él de cuando en cuando, en súbitos arrebatos de furia contra el mundo. No la dejaban porque sus vestidos de seda, tan rosas y tan delicados como los de Sansa, terminaban manchados de barro por inexplicable razones, que a Lady Catelyn enfurecían. No obstante, estaba ahí, mirándolo como si fuera alguna cosa fascinante de otro mundo, uno de los dragones perdidos o qué sabía él.

—Hola —se atrevió por fin a decir ella, que casi parecía un poco enojada por tener que dar el primer paso. Sus ojos, grises como el invierno, volaron rápidamente de él hacia todas las direcciones posibles, sin duda buscando a su madre o a algún enemigo que la llevara a rastras hacia dentro, hacia el aburrido interior del castillo, lleno de cuentos de princesas estúpidas y lecciones de costura—. Tú eres Jon, ¿verdad?

Asintió, aunque eso era más que obvio. Jon, el que se sentaba en la mesa más alejada, Jon, al que no habían dejado cargarla cuando había nacido, ni mucho menos acercarse al pequeño Bran, de tan sólo 1 año de edad. Jon Snow, el bastardo, a sus órdenes.

—Jon, ¿me enseñas a usar la espada? —sin saber muy bien de dónde, aunque explicaba su postura extraña al acercarse a él, Arya sacó una larga espada y se la mostró, reluciente a la luz del mediodía. Una espada de Miken, recién robada.

—No deberías —se quejó Jon, pensando que si los descubrían la culpa recaería sobre él, el bastardo, el indeseado.

—¿Por qué no? —se quejó ella, haciendo una mueca. Se llevó una de sus pequeñas manos manchadas de barro (no sin antes limpiarla un poco en el vestido que usaba ese día), hacia la cintura en gesto de reproche. Se veía tan graciosa que no pudo evitar sonreír—. Enséñame, te he visto y lo haces muy bien. El tonto de Robb no quiere y Miken me amenazó con decirle a papá. Enséñame.

—Nos verán —se quejó Jon, aunque con cierta audacia, pues era una excusa válida para no acercarse tanto a la familia. Nunca nadie sabía cuándo aparecería algún sirviente chismoso o alguien de la familia, Sansa, por ejemplo, la vieja Tata, cualquiera podía dar la voz de alarma sobre el bastardo y la señorita. Jon no quería eso. Su solitario rincón en el patio no era suficiente para pasar desapercibidos, sobretodo con dos espadas chocando.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo un lugar secreto! Pero no te lo diré si no me ayudas.

Debido a que su perspectiva para esa tarde consistía en leer más libros aburridos junto con el maestre, Jon no dudó en aceptar. Si de verdad era un lugar secreto, ¿qué podía perder? Si de verdad era un lugar secreto, entonces podía escapar, ¿verdad?

—Está bien —nada más hubo pronunciado dichas palabras, Arya lo sujetó por una de las mangas de su camisa, blanca como un fantasma. Luego, ignorando la sorpresa del niño, seis años mayor que ella y por supuesto, más grande y fuerte, lo llevó corriendo hacia el bosque de dioses, lleno de tranquilidad y hasta cierta apatía—. ¿Aquí?

—Aquí —afirmó Arya y empuñó su espada—. Ahora enséñame.

—Espera —alzó una mano Jon, como si tratara de protegerse. Arya, en su lugar, alzó una ceja, un poco airada.

—¿Ahora qué?

—No traje una espada.

Lo dijo así, tan simple y sencillo que ambos se echaron a reír.

—Eres un tonto —se quejó ella, entre risitas—. Ahora tenemos que regresar por una y esperar que nadie nos vea.

De nuevo tiró de él de regreso al castillo, ambos riendo. Era una sensación tan extraña, pensó Jon, mientras la seguía, tropezando con ramas y piedras en el bosque. Tan extraña, como de pertenencia. Ah, no sabía explicarlo, pero en su interior sentía que, además de Eddard Stark, había un nuevo miembro en su pequeña familia. Y qué acertado estaba.

—¡No tan rápido, hermanita! ¡No tan rápido!

Qué acertado estaba, porque, hasta la fatídica llegada de Robert a Invernalia, nunca nadie volvió a verlos separados, aún si eso molestaba a Lady Catelyn.


	6. Joffrey y Sansa

**Claim: **Joffrey Baratheon, Sansa Stark.  
**Notas: **Situado en Juego de Tronos.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia  
**Tema: **09. Marionetas.

* * *

Un rugido pugna por escapar de sus labios, cual león de fina estirpe de la cual procede. Odia las lágrimas y el sólo verlas, surcando las mejillas de Sansa Stark, logra enfurecerlo aún más, hasta el punto en que su visión se vuelve roja como la sangre, que algo en su interior clama por derramar. Sin embargo, Joffrey permanece compuesto, calmado como un caballero, como su madre le ha enseñado a portarse. En compensación por todas las emociones que cruzan su cuerpo, una sonrisa satisfecha adorna sus facciones, grotescas para sus detractores y maravillosas para Cersei, que se niega a ver al monstruo que hay en él, pero que Joffrey vive y acepta todos los días.

—No llores —ordena con voz magistral, fuerte. Su poder se imbuye de la visión de Sansa Stark de rodillas ante él, llorando cual indefenso cachorro de lobo. Son tan débiles, le recuerda una voz, aunque él no puede precisarla. Las mujeres son tan débiles—. Quítenle la ropa.

En realidad no quiere verla, no tiene ningún interés en el tema de las faldas o lo que hay debajo de ellas, pero disfruta de la expresión de la lobezna cuando sus órdenes cruzan el aire, sus facciones llenas de manchas rojas de vergüenza, su cuerpo tembloroso cual inservible hoja de otoño.

—Por favor, mi señor —pide ella, cubriéndose como le es posible los pedazos de piel expuestos, piel blanca como el invierno, de loba. No tiene nada de su madre, piensa con desprecio el joven rey, nada de la gracia de su madre, de su compostura. Aunque bueno, ella también es una mujer estúpida. Su padre se lo demostró en más de una ocasión—. Por favor.

Las palabras se mezclan con la imagen de Robert Baratheon, su padre y antecesor. Un hombre ebrio y enorme, pero fuerte y respetable. No había nadie que se atreviera a hacerlo menos, a humillarlo, hacerlo llorar o derrotarlo. Una figura formidable para el joven Joffrey, un sueño inalcanzable para el chiquillo al que dicho rey nunca hizo caso, ni tomó en brazos, ni dio lecciones más valiosas que las del odio.

—Por favor...

—Te he dicho que no hables —ruge Joffrey, haciendo gala de su parte Lannister. En su mente, recuerda la primera vez que escuchó a su padre pronunciar las mismas palabras ante una aterrorizada Cersei primero y luego una furiosa, pero aún así mansa leona. Le había propinado un golpe esa vez, un golpe que logró que su cabeza diera un salto extraño, un golpe que en días posteriores dejaría una horrible marca en su rostro, prueba y monumento al poderío Baratheon.

—Guardias, castíguenla por su insubordinación.

Su sonrisa no desaparece ante el espectáculo que ven sus ojos. Sansa Stark siendo golpeada en repetidas ocasiones, desnuda, frágil e indefensa como corresponde a su género.

Su padre está muerto, pero le ha enseñado bien, piensa Joffrey. Le ha enseñado bien, le ha dado un buen ejemplo a seguir: las mujeres son marionetas, los hombres y los reyes juegan con ellas. Y para desgracia de Sansa Stark, él es tanto rey como hombre.


	7. Jaime

**Claim: **Jaime Lannister.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia.  
**Tema: **14. Cuentos de las buenas noches.

* * *

Las letras bailaban ante sus ojos, dando voltereas sin sentido. Jaime trataba de seguirlas, fruncía el entrecejo y entrecerraba los ojos, azules y casi líquidos a la luz de su única vela, pero no obtenía resultado alguno, salvo una creciente frustración. Ya no tenía a su madre para leerle historias por las noches, Cersei dormía en el lado contrario del castillo y por supuesto, su padre ni se molestaría en nimiedades como cuentos de las buenas noches. Así que estaba por su cuenta, luchando con las palabras, con esa extraña enfermedad que no había afectado a Cersei, pero que le hacía prácticamente imposible leer o complacer a su maestre, que se tiraba de los cabellos ante su indisciplina.

Esa noche, el libro descansando sobre sus piernas, mientras estaba encogido en su solitaria cama, cubierto con mantas doradas y rojizas, hablaba de caballeros y grandes hazañas, de dragones y batallas ganadas. Aunque podía distinguir cada vez más letras, gracias a las lecciones intensivas que recibía por orden de su padre, primariamente Jaime se ayudaba con los dibujos pintados en los márgenes, ilustraciones en miniatura que lograban contar la historia, aunque quizá no en todo su esplendor.

Un caballero, Jaime quería ser un caballero. Portar una espada dorada, quizá llameante como la de Azor Ahai, librar batallas contra dragones. Y para ello no era necesario encontrarle sentido a las palabras escritas en los pergaminos, en los libros o en las misivas, para ello sólo hacía falta saber empuñar la espada y en eso sí que era bueno, tan bueno que lograba opacar a los aprendices de su padre e incluso a veces a su maestro mismo. Jaime soñaba entonces —mientras escuchaba los cumplidos de todos a su alrededor, veía la admiración en los ojos de Cersei e incluso un brillo extraño en los ojos de su padre—, lo legendario que llegaría a ser. Como Aegon Targaryen o Barristan el Bravo, caballero de la Guardia Real.

Esa noche, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras evocaba imágenes de sí mismo combatiendo en torneos, celebrando victorias, siendo admirado. Incluso se permitió la salvaje fantasía de pelear al lado de Sir Barristan, verse rodeado de enemigos y acabar con ellos al lado de su héroe legendario, espada con espada, chocando en una danza anterior al amanecer. ¿Quién necesitaba cuentos de hadas cuando él mismo podía elaborarlos? El libro resbaló de sus manos y cayó abierto a un lado de la cama, donde Jaime se había acomodado en sueños más felices que su realidad.

Su padre quería enseñarle letras, Jaime le enseñaría que no las necesitaba. ¿Cómo? Con el brillo de una espada en la mano.


	8. Tommen y Shireen

**Claim: **Tommen Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia.  
**Tema: **07. Pintar con las manos.

* * *

El eco de sus pasos resuena por los pasillos olvidados del castillo, dejando tras de sí nubes de polvo difíciles de sortear. Sin embargo, ellos apenas les prestan atención mientras siguen persiguiéndose, con la luz matinal como único testigo de su amistad, pues si alguien los viera los separaría inmediatamente, para ser recluidos en sus habitaciones con un aburrido septón y muchas lecciones que estudiar.

—¿Falta mucho? —inquiere Shireen, que se ha quedado sin aire de tanto reír y correr al mismo tiempo. Si se tarda demasiado su madre mandará a buscarla y su padre se pondrá enojado, aunque sólo ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para entristecerla. Y no quiere eso, pero tampoco quiere perderse el espectáculo del que le ha hablado su amigo.

—No, ya falta poco, ¿los oyes? —Tommen se detiene al pie de una escalerita que lleva a una oscuridad rota por fugaces rayos de luz llenos de partículas de polvo. Se lleva una mano al oído para enseñarle cómo se hace y tras un instante de silencio entre ambos, en el que la chiquilla se pregunta si no la estará engañando como Caramanchada a veces hace, empieza a escuchar los maullidos, con lo cual sus ojos azules se abren, brillantes y fascinados ante el hecho.

—¡Sí, sí, los escucho! —apretando el paso, la chica lo hace a un lado y toma la delantera, adentrándose en la oscuridad a tientas, pero sin dejar de reír y exclamar. Gatitos. A su padre no le gustan mucho, aunque le deja tener uno de cuando en cuando, hasta que el pobre minino se aburre y escapa. Pero siempre son gatos grandes, de ojos brillantes y más sabios que ella. Éstos son pequeños, por lo que le ha contado Tommen, recién nacidos.

A pesar de que se los ha imaginado en su camino hacia el lugar, un ala olvidada del castillo donde le han dicho esconden huesos de dragones, Shireen no puede evitar una exclamación de asombro al verlos, cuatro pequeñas bolitas de pelo acurrucadas alrededor de su madre, una gata de pelaje blanco como el invierno que nunca ha llegado a conocer.

—¡Son tan bonitos! —exclama la pequeña, acariciándolos cuidadosamente bajo la atenta mirada de su madre—. ¿Tienen nombres?

—Aún no he pensado en ellos, quería que me ayudaras, ¿te gustaría?

Tommen la ve asentir, sonriendo. Le gusta Shireen, aunque no le guste mucho el tío Stannis o la tía Selyse, además de Myrcella, es la única niña con la que puede jugar y comparte sus aficiones, los gatitos, los cuentos, las escapadas y el pan de vainilla. Le gusta Shireen y el secreto que comparten, que lo hace sentir un poco como los caballeros de los libros, viviendo aventuras a cada segundo. Le gusta Shireen, aunque su rostro tenga una mancha oscura en la mejilla y sus orejas sean un poco grandes, grandes para despertar las burlas de su hermano.

Le gusta Shireen porque en secreto le ha prometido que algún día van a casarse, como lo hicieron su padre y su madre, aunque él ha jurado nunca golpearla y dejarla tener muchos gatitos en su lugar.

Por eso, cuando se la llevan lejos, cuando los gatitos desaparecen y se marchan con su madre a un lugar más seguro y Tommen se encuentra solo, sentado sobre el trono de hierro con una corona que no sabe cómo ostentar, no puede evitar pensar en ella con una triste sonrisa en los labios, preguntándose si se acordará de su promesa y de aquél día en que, tras haberle puesto nombre a los gatitos de colores, ambos recibieron un castigo juntos por haberse escapado. Un castigo que ahora que estaban separados, muy difícilmente podrían volver a superar.

La soledad.


	9. Stannis y Renly

**Claim: **Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia.  
**Tema: **11. Superhéroes.

* * *

—¿Sí? —Stannis levanta la vista del libro entre sus manos, un grueso tratado sobre guerra y cómo realizar acuerdos pacíficos que le está costando terminar. En su voz se puede adivinar cierta molestia, cosa que se externaliza, para todo aquél que quiera verlo, en su ceño fruncido.

—Mi señor —se excusa el sirviente que ha osado molestarlo, un hombre que parece temeroso ante un chiquillo de 17 años que es su señor y debe estarlo, pues los ojos azules de Stannis son fríos, correspondientes a su papel como señor provisional de Bastión de Tormentas—. Su hermano está llorando en las almenas, mi señor. No podemos calmarlo, pide ver a su hermano, Robert.

Durante algunos instantes, las facciones de Stannis permanecen duras como la roca de la que está hecha el castillo, fría e imperecedera hasta en las peores tormentas, sin embargo, no tarda mucho en suavizarse al pensar en Renly, en todo lo que ha perdido y aún le falta, en los padres que le fueron arrebatados cuando aún estaba en la cuna, en los hermanos ausentes, dedicados únicamente al deber.

—Muy bien, iré a verlo, retírate —apenas nota cuando el sirviente hace una reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos están fijos en el mar que se adivina por la ventana, de un azul oscuro y sucio que le habla de pesadillas y pérdida. Una tumba en movimiento para Steffon y Cassana Baratheon.

Tras demorarse unos instantes en su contemplación del mar, Stannis deposita el libro sobre el escritorio, deseando poder encontrar la fórmula correcta entre sus páginas, una que le ayude a ser un buen hermano además de un buen sucesor. Robert lo ha dejado a cargo y se enorgullece de saber que no hay nada de lo que pueda quejarse en lo que se refiere a la administración de los recursos, pero cuando se trata de Renly no puede decir que las cosas anden del todo bien. La diferencia de edad entre ambos —13 años—, es demasiado grande para que puedan formar una conexión. Stannis se siente como un intruso en el dolor de su hermano, Renly sólo lo ve como un opresor. Y sin embargo, sólo se tienen el uno al otro en un castillo lleno de sirvientes y deberes que atender.

—¿Qué sucede, Renly? —pregunta cuando se aproxima a él, acurrucado en una de las almenas que tienen vista al mar. El viento amenaza con arrebatarle la capa y el cabello, así como el de su hermano menor, tan negro como la noche, vuela en todas direcciones impidiéndole ver con claridad.

Stannis no tiene ninguna esperanza de que Renly se abra con él, casi siempre responde con un berrinche o una pataleta, por eso le sorprende cuando su hermano menor alza sus ojos azules hacia él, ojos azul claro, pero tan tormentosos como el mar frente a ellos.

—Extraño a Robert —confiesa el pequeño, poniéndose de pie a su lado. Las lágrimas brillan en sus mejillas con el sol de la mañana, recordándole a Stannis la juventud del pequeño, los cuatro años que se pueden ver en la redondez de sus mejillas, los arañazos en las rodillas y la falta de disciplina de un niño de su edad—. ¿Cuándo volverá?

—No lo sé —responde con sinceridad el joven, un tanto enojado al recordar el libertinaje con el que vive Robert, totalmente olvidado de la familia y el castillo que le han sido heredados y que debe de cuidar. Sobretodo le molesta que Renly pida por él cuando sólo lo ha visto en contadas ocasiones, ninguna de las cuales fue con demasiado interés por parte del hermano mayor.

—¡Escuché que ganó un Torneo en un sólo asalto! —una prueba más de su juventud se encuentra en la manera en que sus facciones parecen brillar por la emoción, los puños cerrados sobre las almenas, el rostro expectante de quien espera una respuesta—. ¡Debe ser genial! Ojalá viniera pronto...

—Robert todavía tiene obligaciones que cumplir —trata de mentir Stannis, no sólo a Renly sino a sí mismo, pues de otro modo la rabia lo embargará, con la misma ferocidad con la que las olas chocan contra los muros del castillo—. Vendrá cuando le sea posible.

—¡Quiero que venga ahora! —grita el pequeño, en lo que a todas luces parece la antesala de otro berrinche—. ¡Ahora!

Stannis cierra los ojos, tratando de contenerse. Suspira y los labios se le llenan de agua salada, tan salada como las lágrimas que corren por las mejillas de su hermano nuevamente.

—Escucha, Renly —empieza a decir, tratando de imponerse sobre los gritos y el llanto—, Robert tardará en regresar. Pero puedes hacer algo por él mientras esperas.

—¿Qué? —el llanto ha terminado, tan súbitamente como empezó. De nuevo, los ojos de su hermano se dirigen hacia él con una mezcla de esperanza y expectación que espera no arruinar.

—¿Quieres aprender a usar la espada?

—¡Sí, sí quiero! ¡Sí quiero! Quiero ser un caballero como Robert y ganar muchos torneos. ¿Puedo hermano? ¿Me enseñarás?

Stannis asiente, contento ante su triunfo. Un triunfo que le parece importante, pero que a ojos de Renly es efímero años después. A pesar de su ausencia, a pesar de sus desplantes, de su descaro, de su frialdad, Robert sigue siendo el superhéroe de Renly hasta sus últimos años, Robert, siempre alejado, siempre distante. Robert y no él, quien le enseñó a usar una espada a su hermano y lo vio crecer como la marea, sólo para tratar de ahogarlo después.


	10. Stannis y Davos

**Claim: **Davos Seaworth, Stannis Baratheon.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia.  
**Tema: **15. Amigo Imaginario.

* * *

Los ojos del joven señor refulgían en la penumbra, ayudados por el tenue resplandor proveniente de la luna, que de cuando en cuando se asomaba por entre bancos de nubes. Davos podía ver en ellos juventud, orgullo, deber y un poco de locura, que se translucía además en sus facciones carcomidas por el hambre, meros huesos sobresalientes sobre una piel muy delgada. Valor, agregó también a su juicio, arrodillado ante sus pies y sujeto por dos pares de brazos ingratos. Valor, insensatez y terquedad en los ojos del joven señor, tanto como para resistir un sitio por meses y meses.

—¿Dónde has conseguido esta comida? —preguntó el joven, cuyos ojos desconfiados no ocultaban del todo el hálito de esperanza y triunfo en su voz. Al observarlo, Davos no veía al señor que le daba órdenes y lo mantenía maniatado pese a ser su salvador, sino a un niño que había luchado por demasiado tiempo, un niño cansado que por fin había encontrado refugio en los brazos de un padre falso, él.

—Soy contrabandista, mi señor —se apresuró a responder Davos, pues no ganaba nada con mentiras—. Lo he robado. Y robado o no, es de ayuda para sus hombres, que se mueren de hambre.

—¡No seas insolente, estúpido! —dijo uno de los muertos de hambre, un mero saco de huesos del que Davos podría deshacerse con facilidad si quisiera. Sin embargo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo y lo dejó estar mientras su mirada seguía fija en el joven señor, el que tenía toda palabra en el lugar, el que, de alguna manera y pese a su juventud y agotamiento físico, también sostenía su vida entre sus manos de huesos prominentes.

—Muy bien, contrabandista —había cierto tono de satisfacción en su voz, aunque en ese momento Davos no supo decir por qué. Quizá porque por fin podrían comer y defender su castillo sin ningún problema, quizá porque un largo peso se había ido de sus hombros, quizá porque por fin tenía a alguien en quien confiar tras la muerte de su padre y el abandono de su hermano—. Dime tu nombre.

—Davos Seaworth, mi señor —aunque se esperaba de él, no apartó la vista de su interlocutor, que cada vez parecía más satisfecho, aunque era difícil decirlo en la escasa luz que bañaba las paredes, opaca y de silueta frágil.

—Bien, Davos —Stannis hizo un ademán para que lo soltaran y otro para ordenar que se pusiera de pie. Era extraño verlo ordenando a un adulto casi del doble de edad de él, pero nadie objetó nada al respecto—. Quiero que compartas conmigo esta comida que has traído. Y ya hablaremos del precio y del premio. Los demás retírense.

Cebollas y carne en salazón, era lo único que podía ofrecerle. Y sin embargo, con cuánto entusiasmo comió Stannis Baratheon esa noche, con cuánto sus hombres, que se burlaban y alardeaban de sus enemigos en el exterior, ajenos a su buena fortuna. Durante la velada, Davos contó su historia como contrabandista, así como la travesía hecha hasta Bastión de Tormentas protegido por la oscuridad. Luego escuchó con atención el relato de Stannis sobre sus días bajo asedio, sobre el deber de su hermano y la guerra que éste llevaba a cabo. No osó interrumpir a Stannis en ningún momento. No osó tratar de retirarse a pesar de que estaba cansado y no le apetecía la comida. Después de todo, se había dado cuenta nada más conocer a Stannis Baratheon, ese joven de ojos marchitos y calva incipiente, que no sólo le estaba dando comida al llegar a su castillo, sino también alguien que lo escuchara. Y eventualmente, sin que ambos lo supieran, un amigo leal y sincero. Un sustituto de padre para un chiquillo perdido en la oscuridad.


	11. Rickon

**Claim: **Rickon Stark.  
**Notas: **Spoiles de Danza de Dragones.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia.  
**Tema: **12. Cometa sin hilo.

* * *

La sangre resbala caliente de sus fauces, empapando la nieve bajo sus patas. Durante un segundo, el lobo parece contemplarla con cierto interés, una mancha oscura extendiéndose sobre la impoluta blancura, pero es apenas un efecto óptico en cuanto echa a correr, quizás en busca de otra presa. Es la única forma de sentirse libre, es la única forma de sentirse completo, ya que el señor que ha venido por él le ha prohibido muchas cosas. No corras, no te alejes de mi, no dejes que nadie te vea, no hagas ruido. Pero lo más importante, no ataques a nadie.

Rickon aún recuerda con total claridad el rostro horrorizado del hombre, cuya barba surcada de canas se movió extrañamente al enterarse de que su comida favorita, fuera de Invernalia, consistía en carne humana. Recuerda sus palabras exactas y la prohibición, que le costaría mucho trabajo acatar si no fuera por su huargo. Peludo le ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, aunque Rickon no pueda comprender la magnitud de ese acto.

Lo salva al dejarlo probar la sangre humana que se le ha negado tras su incursión en Skagos y su posterior arribo a Westeros, en busca de una familia destrozada. Lo salva en noches oscuras, cuando bandidos ingratos se acercan para atacarlos y el hombre a su lado hace todo por protegerlo con sus dedos mellados, incompletos y temblorosos. Lo salva al gruñirle a las mujeres que lo observan ocultas desde sus ventanas, murmurando sobre el pobre huérfano, término que él no entiende. ¿Por qué pobre, si tiene todo lo que quiere nada más cerrar los ojos y entrar en la piel del huargo? ¿Por qué huérfano, si su familia está con él a cada paso?

Pero por las noches, cuando el hombre amable que ha ido a buscarlo y se lo ha llevado de Skagos ya se ha quedado dormido, musitando planes entre dientes y rezos olvidados por batallas sin librar, por un tal Stannis y por sus hijos, Peludo salva a Rickon de una forma más profunda, más completa. Lo salva al envolverlo entre sus pieles, entre su sedoso pelo cubierto de nieve. Porque aunque se niegue a aceptarlo, es lo único que le queda de su hogar.


	12. Loras y Margaery

**Claim: **Loras Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell.  
**Notas: **Spoiles de Danza de Dragones.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia.  
**Tema: **02. Trabalenguas.

* * *

La llama de la única vela en la habitación tiembla con el aire, creando figuras fantásticas en la pared de su habitación (de su lecho de muerte) en Rocadragón. Esto es precisamente lo que más recuerda Loras de su niñez, aunque ahora se encuentre en un lugar completamente diferente y bajo un cielo estrellado distinto, frío como el invierno: esas noches aparentemente tétricas en el jardín de rosas de su familia, resguardado únicamente por una pequeña vela, su maestre y panquecitos de miel. El ingenuo preludio de los años por venir, el primer paso de su perdición. Pero es eso precisamente lo que más añora ahora, años después, cuando la guerra consume la tierra y a los hombres (a él mismo), cuando no hay más cuento al anochecer que el número de muertos y caídos, historias sobre un distinto rey.

Margaery y él solían sentarse juntos esas noches, fuertemente abrazados mientras el maestre desgranaba alguna historia, acompañándola no sólo por su voz ronca y fuerte, sino también por las figuras mágicas creadas por sus manos, sombras en la pared nacidas de la luz de la vela.

—Aegon subió a su Dragón cuando sus planes estuvieron consumados, cuando no hubo más qué jugar en su tablero de madera, cuando los peones estuvieron listos —sobre la única pared del lugar aparecía un hombre fornido subiendo a un dragón de grandes y poderosas alas, momento en el que ellos siempre retenían la respiración, extasiados—. Quería Westeros y hasta aquí se dirigió, surcando los cielos junto con sus hermanas. Ellas serían reinas y él su rey. Aegon lo tenía todo muy bien planeado.

Les encantaba esa historia, podían escucharla noche tras noche, bajo un cielo de verano interminable e infinito a los ojos de su niñez. Las figuras se convertían en tres dragones montados por sendos jinetes, valientes jinetes de brillantes armaduras y grandes alas. Luego Aegon I conquistaba seis de los siete reinos, en cruentas batallas que el maestre explicaba a la perfección, creando sombras que se atacaban unas a otras o dragones lanzando ríos de fuego a la desamparada multitud. Por último, la historia concluía en la fundación de la ciudad, Desembarco del Rey, tan lejana para ellos en esos tiempos como un cuento de hadas.

Sí, Loras lo recordaba todo a la perfección, incluso cómo Margaery y él solían reunirse en secreto tras esos añorados cuentos para hacer planes, escondidos en la habitación del uno o del otro, sintiéndose de pronto Aegon y Visenya, hablando de dragones, planes secretos, victoria y aventura. Un trabalenguas para niños como ellos, un desafío que no podrían superar, pues participar en el Juego de Tronos —lo comprobarían dolorosamente años después—, no es tan sencillo como sombras en la pared ni cuentos de hadas.

Y aunque Margaery será reina, Lannister y no dragón, Loras sabe que no puede cumplir su promesa de reinar con ella, no cuando, después de la muerte de su príncipe (Renly, una extraña ironía en un cuento que pensó era de hadas y terminó siendo maldición), ya no le queda nada más que la guerra y el odio. La ambición, pero sólo de la muerte y rendición. No, por supuesto que él no es Aegon. Perdóname, Margaery.


	13. Brienne y Loras

**Claim: **Loras Tyrell, Brienne of Tarth.  
**Notas: **Spoilers de Tormenta de Espadas.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia.  
**Tema: **05. Diario Intimo.

* * *

Brienne tiene los ojos perdidos en la distancia, en ese cielo azul, frío e impoluto que presagia el invierno, en los campos marchitos, las flores muertas y lo que parece, si su imaginación no la engaña, un río de sangre en el horizonte, cruzando tranquilamente la ciudad en calma. Las escenas de la guerra la impactan, aunque hace años que se preparó para su ferocidad y crueldad, la impactan porque todos sus sueños se hacen pedazos ante ella, todos sus ideales de justicia e igualdad. En su lugar hay crímenes, robos, asesinatos injustos y nadie en quien confiar. El príncipe del caballo blanco ha muerto, la doncella está llena de cicatrices y es quien lleva la batuta de la batalla, quien mata y ve morir. Ella, que desde pequeña se preparó para ese día, la princesa de Tarth, desterrada al campo de batalla.

Aún recuerda los ojos de su padre, tristes y azules como un mar en calma, cuando le anunció su disposición de hacerse caballero, cuando tomó la espada entre sus manos y comenzó a dar de tajos, demasiado fuerte para ser una niñita, demasiado débil para ser un varón. Sus hermanas estaban muertas, sus hermanas de hermosos rostros y fina piel. También Galladon, mayor que ella y más audaz; el castillo se quedó sólo con sus lágrimas, negro como el luto que nunca los ha abandonado ni a ella ni a su padre.

Pero ella salió de él, se enfrentó al mundo que la despreciaba. Y ahora, cuán lejos ha llegado, cuán orgullosa se siente. Aunque súbitamente el camino se haya terminado, ha logrado avanzar, entre ríos de sangre y pilas de cadáveres, entre burlas y humillaciones, pero puede sostenerse por sí misma. Mirar sin temor ese horizonte oscuro que la espera, pensar en lo mejor para su padre, para sí misma. Aunque aún haya muchas batallas que librar, muchas promesas que cumplir, muchas cargas que soportar.

¿Y quién iba a decirlo, que la triste y solitaria niña de Tarth, llegaría alguna vez tan lejos? Nadie, ni siquiera ella. Pero ahora, tantas cosas han pasado. Renly, Jaime, Catelyn Stark. Tantas personas que confiaron en ella, que la aceptaron... Tantas personas y tan diferentes. En especial, no puede dejar de estar agradecida a Jaime, el hombre al que todos llaman matareyes y que le causa algo muy cercano a la felicidad.

Jaime, que le ha prestado esa bonita habitación en la torre más alta del castillo, que no la ha presionado ni vendido, mucho menos traicionado, que en secreto ha hecho que vuelva a creer, a esperar. Jaime. Jaime. Jaime. Brienne escucha sus pasos subiendo la escalera, pasos firmes y fuertes, con un ritmo particular. Su corazón tiembla un poco, anticipando el encuentro, la reunión de lo que parece han sido años, pero sólo han sido horas, sólo para encontrarse nuevamente con una decepción. Loras Tyrell.

—Brienne de Tarth —dice y hace un movimiento casi imperceptible con la cabeza, como muestra de respeto. Su tono de voz, sin embargo, es duro y cuando ella se pone de pie, también lo ve llevar su mano hacia su espada.

—Yo no lo hice —responde la mujer, sus manos buscan la espada pero sin encontrarla—. Nunca lo haría. Renly era mi rey. Stannis Baratheon lo asesinó con ayuda de la magia negra, de su hechichera de fuego.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Porque lo vi! ¡Porque estuve presente! —la voz de Brienne tiembla, como hojas agitadas por el viento helado del invierno. La imagen de Renly aún está presente en sus pesadillas, la manera en que sus ojos fueron perdiendo el color y la vida, cómo la vida se extinguió de sus pupilas, la luz escapó de su mirada, el cuerpo comenzó a morir. Le llena los ojos de lágrimas el sólo pensarlo, pero también de rabia y determinación—. ¡Lo mataré! Lo juro ante los dioses, viejos y nuevos. Ante quien quiera escucharme. Porque yo no lo hice, pero tampoco lo detuve y esa es mi pena.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —pregunta el Caballero de las Flores, que aún teniendo la espada en las manos se ve imposibilitado por la fuerza de sus emociones, el brillo de las lágrimas en las mejillas de la mujer que más ha odiado en su vida.

—Porque yo lo amaba —confiesa Brienne y es suficiente para que Loras de el tema por terminado. Escucha el tiempo pasado en su voz, que le dice que se ha liberado de las cadenas de recuerdos de Renly que él aún posee.

Avergonzado, Loras se da la vuelta sin decir nada más. Quisiera decir algo, pero la sociedad se lo impide. Él no es como Brienne de Tarth, libre de pecados, aunque ella no lo sepa. Él tendrá que vivir siempre con ellos y con sus recuerdos.

Lo que quería decir era _Yo también_.


	14. Rhaegar y Lyanna

**Claim: **Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Basado en la teoría de R+L=J.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia.  
**Tema: **01. Hamaca.

* * *

Sus manos se deslizan rápidamente sobre las cuerdas, arrancando notas caóticas pero no por eso menos bellas a su arpa. La desesperación lo mueve, lo impulsa como un títere cuyos hilos están a punto de romperse, deshaciéndose así de los lazos que lo atan al pasado y al futuro, que lo dejan colgando de un presente que es más que suficiente para él. La noticia de Lyanna (su embarazo), ha logrado esto en él, la última resolución de separarse de los Targaryen, el último acto de su requiem final. Pero también... Y eso es lo que lo mantiene ansioso, la noticia ha traído recuerdos agridulces, últimamente más ácidos que dulces, más oscuros que gris.

Va a ser padre por tercera vez, en un reino destruido por la guerra. Va a ser padre de un bastardo, hijo del hielo y fuego, de las tierras frías del norte y los genes malditos del sur. Pero, ¿podrá ser un buen padre? Cierra los ojos tratando de recordar a la pequeña Rhaenys, al bebé Aegon, nacidos del fuego del sur. Casi no puede recordarlos, sus sonrisas, sus facciones parecen desdibujadas para él, como lienzos que poco a poco se van quedando en blanco. ¿Qué le garantiza que podrá ser un buen padre para este niño? ¿El amor? De alguna manera la respuesta no le parece suficiente, porque a su padre, Aerys, no le bastó el amor.

Rhaegar aún recuerda sus días de niñez, teñidos de lecciones con la espada y canciones en el arpa, solitarios y silenciosos días en los que, a pesar de que sus padres no se hablaban, al menos Aerys estaba ahí para él. Luego todo cambió, él creció. Aerys se convirtió en el Rey Loco. No hubo más padre bondadoso, simplemente desapareció. Y ahora...

—Lo siento, Lyanna —murmura, cuando abre los ojos violetas, de ese extraño color que sólo se puede ver antes de caer la noche—. Lo siento de verdad —no sabe en realidad por qué se disculpa, si por su familia o su súbita debilidad, quizá por la muerte de su hermano, por la destrucción a la que la ha traido y de la que, aunque no lo sepa, no podrán regresar.

—Está bien —le dice ella y aunque no está físicamente cerca, pues cada uno ocupa lados opuestos de la habitación, su mirada logra reconfortarlo. Logra recordarle que él no es su padre, que aunque su matrimonio es arreglado, como lo fue el de Aerys, para él existen más opciones—. Está bien —repite ella, cuando nota el brillo inequívoco de las lágrimas en sus ojos, un rasgo característico de él y único entre los dragones que aún sobreviven—. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en un nombre.

—¿Cómo quieres llamarlo? —el arpa queda a un lado cuando Rhaegar se levanta, como un acto inconsciente para acudir al lado de su princesa de hielo, aquella que terminó por cortar los hilos de su moralidad y tristeza.

—Jon —responde Lyanna y acuna el rostro del príncipe entre sus manos, tan diferente del de su padre o cualquier otro que haya visto—. Quiero llamarlo Jon. ¿Qué te parece?

La idea lo entusiasma, así como también el sentir el vientre de Lyanna bajo sus manos, un hueco cálido al cual escapar. Las memorias de su padre no se desvanecen, los arrebatos de locura, las matanzas injustas, los gritos de rabia y dolor de los torturados, los rumores que llegan a la Torre de la Alegría. Pero él sabe (lo siente latir junto con ese vientre), que la historia no volverá a repetirse. Es tiempo de enmendar y Jon será el primero en saberlo.


	15. Sandor y Gregor

**Claim: **Sandor Clegane, Gregor Clegane.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Infancia.  
**Tema: **04. Dibujos Animados.

* * *

Lo primero que escucha al abrir los ojos es el canto de los pájaros, más alla de su ventana, escondidos en los nidos que han hecho entre las vigas del castillo. Sus trinos son alegres, invitantes, promesas de un verano que parece nunca terminar. Durante un segundo, Sandor se siente atontado, despertando a un mundo que le parece extraño desde su habitación, oscura y gris como el polvo. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué se encuentra tendido sobre su cama, sin recordar nada?

La respuesta le llega en una súbita punzada de dolor. No, más que una punzada es como si alguien estuviera clavándole una espada una y otra vez, en sus hombros, en parte de sus manos, pero sobretodo en su rostro. El dolor es tan agudo, palpitante, monstruoso, que no puede evitar lanzar un grito y las memorias regresan a el con la fuerza de un impacto, llevándolo de nuevo a esa horrible escena que el dolor le hace revivir con precisión.

Jugaba con un caballo de juguete, propiedad de Gregor (ni siquiera lo quería, porque estaba roto, recuerda con una punzada de odio y dolor), cuando su hermano lo descubrió. Estaba furioso, casi babeaba mientras le gritaba, lanzándole saliva en toda la cara. Sandor había tratado de defenderse, de poner en la mesa el lógico argumento de que el juguete estaba roto y Gregor tenía mejores, pero no sirvió de nada. Sus mudas súplicas, el terror desvaneciente que Gregor vio en sus ojos (la potencial amenaza de un hermano menor), sellaron su sentencia.

Gregor lo tomó de los cabellos, con esas grandez manazas llenas de vello y mientras él pataleaba y aullaba, ante la atenta pero aterrorizada mirada de los sirvientes, lo llevó hasta la chimenea del salón principal y metió su cara en las llamas, que lo abrazaron gustoso, quemándolo con dedos ansiosos. Aún puede sentir ese dolor, días después del incidente, tras haber pasado inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo. Esas uñas lacerantes del fuego en su piel, un ardor que lo perseguirá toda su vida. No de manera física, sino en forma de odio, rencor.

—¿Qué sucede? —el maestre hace su aparición tras unos segundos de que los gritos se propaguen por todo el castillo, similares a fantasmas—. ¡Cálmese, por favor! —Sandor no parece racional tras haber recuperado el conocimiento y lo que en realidad le preocupa al maestre es la reprimenda que recibirá de su padre si no lo calla, más que su sanidad mental en general.

—¡Guarda silencio! —no pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que el señor del castillo se presente en el lugar, enfundado en una capa oscura, que casi podría hacerlo pasar por un miembro de la guardia de la noche—. ¡Ahora mismo!

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclama Sandor, cuyas lágrimas calientes le escocen los ojos, pero no puede dejar caer en frente de su padre, aunque también hay algo de orgullo entremezclado en el asunto—. ¡¿Por qué dejaste que me hiciera algo así?!

—¿Estás cuestionándome? —el hombre lleva un látigo acondicionado en el cinturón y hace ademán de tomarlo en cuanto nota el desafío en su hijo menor, un debilucho comparado con su hermano—. ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme?

—¡Por favor, señor, el niño está alterado! —el maestre teme que se infecten las heridas, aún rojas y sangrantes, si el látigo se ve involucrado, por lo que hace todo lo posible por detener la riña.

—¡No me preguntes por qué, entonces! —exclama el hombre, haciendo a un lado de un golpe al maestre, que se golpea con la esquina de una mesa y se queda sin aire momentáneamente—. ¡Algo debiste hacer para que tu hermano decidiera castigarte de esa manera! ¡Algo lo suficientemente malo! —sin esperar respuesta alguna, el hombre se da la vuelta para salir del lugar, dejándolos solos.

Sandor puede sentir el rencor removiéndose en él, similar a una serpiente venenosa dentro de su cuerpo. Quema como lo hace el fuego, quema y le exige venganza, pagar con el mismo dolor a aquellos que los han herido. Sus ojos oscuros parecen dos pozos sin fondo, sumidos en negras cavilaciones, que al menos controlan el llanto y el dolor.

—Dame algo para esto —ordena, medio mareado por el dolor—. Ahora mismo.

—Sí, señor —el maestre se apresura a salir del lugar y la habitación se queda en silencio, llena únicamente por la respiración artificial del niño y los trinos de los pájaros afuera, que ahora parecen mofarse de su situación.

Uno de ellos incluso tiene el valor de acercarse, tiene un plumaje hermoso, teñido de rosas, azules y verdes, todos los rasgos de la inocencia, de la idiotez. Son bellos, los pajarillos, pero tontos. Él ahora es un monstruo horrible, quizá siempre lo fue. Pero ya no es tonto, ya no más.

Sonríe al pensar en el blasón de su casa, los tres perros negros y furiosos. Sí, él no es un pajarillo, no aspira a serlo. Él es un perro, dócil y fiel a primera vista. Pero cuidado —sonríe con malicia—, cuidado con su mordida.

**FIN.**


End file.
